Reindeer Games
by Mad-and-Hairy
Summary: Tony visits Loki before he is sent back to Asgard. Let's just say things don't go as first intended. They talk, they fight, and they get it on. Slash. Rated M for a very good reason! Pairing Loki/Tony! Don't like don't read. P.S. There is a bonus scene with the Steve, Bruce, and Clint after the story. No slash in the bonus.


"Reindeer games, so we meet again." Tony smirked from the doorway. Loki tried to tell him to piss off, but all that came out was an angry growl from behind the muzzle. "What was that Rudolph? I couldn't quite hear you."

"Stop fraternizing with the prisoner Stark!" Clint called from somewhere in the hallway. Tony just waved him off before shutting the door, locking him in the room with Loki.

"Alone at last," he teased taking a step closer to the prisoner. Loki was perched on the edge of his bed, muzzled, hands bound, and chained to the wall. Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of shiny keys. "Let's get you a little more comfortable." He picked one of the keys and unlocked the chains, attaching Loki to the wall. Loki stared at him wide eyed.

"Now I have a question for you?" Tony began, checking once to make sure he had Loki's full attention. "I know you entered my dreams last night. I know it was you. Does Thor know that you can still use magic?" Loki rolled his eyes as he shook his head no, his muzzle falling to the floor in the process.

"Thor does not understand anything about magic. He was a fool to believe that mere pieces of metal could restrain me." Another second and the shackles joined the muzzle. Loki rubbed his wrists, while eyeing up Tony wearily.

"I figured as much." Tony agreed, "Now, last night you demanded that I meet you today. I don't know about you, but I don't like to be told what to do. However I felt it was in my best interest to come down here, so spill. What was so damn important?" Loki stood up and stretched.

"As you have witnessed, I am a being of extraordinary power." He began, as he slowly started to circle Tony. "With the Tesseract's help my power was magnified. I became a God among ants!"

"And I thought I had an ego." Tony interjects with a smirk. Loki glares at him.

"My question is, how I, a God with unlimited power, had no effect on you, a mere-mortal." He spat the word mortal as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "One touch with my scepter to a person's heart and they become my slave. Except you, so I must ask. Do you even have a heart Stark?" Tony's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I do have heart." He stated, his eyes locked in a cold stare with Loki's. "I just have a little extra hardware attached." With that said Tony pulled his shirt off over his head. The bright light blinded Loki temporarily.

"What in Odin's name is that?" he took a few steps closer, outstretching a hand to trace the metal encircling the light. Tony usually was self-conscious when it came to people questioning his arc reactor, let alone touching it. But, he had the feeling that he wouldn't be able to stop Loki if he tried.

"This," he began as he explained how this little blue light was the reason he was still alive. Loki smiled wickedly.

"You mean to say, I destroy this device, and you will die in mere minutes." Tony realized too late that once again his need to show off got him in trouble.

"Theoretically." Tony shrugged, trying to play it off as a slight possibility, but Loki wasn't buying it. He pressed his palm against the heated metal.

"If only I'd had pressed a bit harder," he stated, his eyes gauging every reaction Stark had. Tony pushed his arm away and took a step back.

"Is that a threat, Bambi?"

"I do not understand. You address me multiple times, but not once have you used my title. Instead you insult me with Earth pet names. I am a Prince!" He stormed over, grabbing Tony's shoulder and forcing him to his knees with magic. "And I will not be treated like anything else."

"JARVIS" Tony called out "Initiate Magic Cockblock." Loki pressed harder, his eyes shining.

"Magic Cockblock initiated, sir." JARVIS, retailed and no sooner had the words been heard then Loki's magic started weakening. Stark shrugged him off and stood up. Loki glared at Stark then his hands.

"You see, I had JARVIS scan Thor's hammer, and then I created a force field that basically eliminates you powers temporarily." He disclosed smugly.

"YOU FOOL!" Loki screamed! "What have you done?" Tony stared at him, jaw slacked in shock, as the pale white skin began turning into a deep cerulean. Tony met Loki's hate filled gaze as his eyes shifted to crimson.

"So this is your true form." It was Tony's turn to play predator. "Interesting. Thor told us you were adopted, but I never imagined you were from another race entirely."

"Stop staring at me!" Loki shouted, breaking away from Tony and retreating to the darkest corner.

"What are you exactly?" Loki turned away and refused to answer, "Hey, I told you all about the walking freak show I've become; it's only fair you tell me your true nature."

"Like you care about what's fair or not." Loki snapped, shifting his body to face Stark. "All my life, I had been taught that there was a race of people who were pure evil. All kids in Asgard here this tale, and learn to fear the Frost Giants. Then after one touched my flesh during battle, I realized. I am one of them. A Frost Giant, I was one of those monsters I was raised to despise. And that fool Odin, hid the truth from me."

"So that's all this is. A giant temper tantrum. Daddy lied to you so you get back at him by attempting to take over the Earth? You think that's going to get your father's attention." Tony mocked.

"You do not know what it's like! To have you father despise the very thing you are! To dangle this brilliant future in front of your eyes only to make you realize it was never yours to begin with!" Loki cried back. He had never felt so vulnerable before.

"I don't know." Tony stormed over to Loki, and slapped him right in the face. "THE HELL I DON'T! I know what it's like to never be good enough! I know how it feels to be ignored by the one person who is supposed to love you. To feel inferior, and worthless. SO DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" Tony screamed into Loki's face. They stared at each other, both realizing that they had more in common than initially thought. Tony acted first; he reached out, grabbed the back of Loki's head and pulled him down, smashing his lips against his own. Loki let out a gasp of surprise and Tony took advantage of the moment, slipping his tongue into the God's mouth. Loki wrapped his long arms around the genius' waist, pulling his body closer to him. Their tongues battling, as each felt they were entitled to lead. Tony let out a moan when Loki ground their hips together. Tony pulled back, gulping air into his lungs. Loki's fingers were cool to the touch as they traveled up Tony's back, mapping out the feel of his skin.

"Stark," Loki whispered, "Drop the force field."

"Why?" Tony questioned, his hands fumbling over the layers of leather.

"Because, it will be easier to undress me with my magic." He reasoned, and Tony seemed to agree.

"JARVIS disengage Magic Cockblock." He commanded, his lips exploring Loki's neck, licking, kissing, and biting the skin.

"Magic Cockblock disengaged sir." JARVIS announced, as Tony noticed the blue fading to a pale white.

"Stop that," Tony demanded, "If I'm going to do this, than I'm doing it with the real you." Loki, looked a mixture of surprised and amused, but consented none the less and shifted back to his natural form. "Just don't give me frost bite." Tony joked, before tugging at Loki's clothes once more. Loki took the hint and with a flick of his wrist they were both naked.

"That is convenient."

"Stop talking Stark," Loki ordered, to which Tony complied with gusto. Tony led Loki backwards until his knees hit the bed. Loki fell back onto the mattress and Tony attempted to push apart his thighs.

"Oh no Stark," Loki objected, "You are unworthy to bed a prince, let alone be the one on top." Without warning Loki flipped them over and nestled himself between Tony's thighs.

"Listen, I know you think you are so high and mighty, but this is my house so my rules." Loki just smirked, grabbing both of Stark's wrists and pinning them above his head. He chuckled leaning in close to his ear, "That's what you think, _Tony_." He whispered, before sinking his teeth into the skin of his shoulder. Tony let out a cry of both pain and pleasure. Loki released his hold, only to repeat the action on the other side. Grinning wickedly as Tony bucked his hips against Loki's. Loki let go out of Stark's wrists and moved his fingers to his nipples, pinching them harshly before sucking on them, adding small nips here and there.

"Get on with it!" Tony snapped, arching up against him as Loki gave a particularly hard bite, "I've never been one for foreplay," he continued, his breath coming out in short pants of pleasure that made it sound less convincing. Loki snickered rather loudly.

"You mortals, always rushing around, trying to get more satisfaction in the least amount of time, no patience at all. But if that is what you wish, then fine. Get me some lubricant." He ordered.

"JARVIS, tell Dummy to bring me the lube in the top drawer of my dresser." Tony commanded. JARVIS let out an AI's equivalent to a sigh that would probably be accompanied by an eye roll.

"Stark, is it wise to trust a fool with the knowledge of our predicament?"

"Hey, Dummy is a very smart machine; he just lacks...common sense." Tony stood up for the machine that once saved his life.

"All this talk of machines is making me go soft."

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" Tony smirked, sneaking his hand down, and wrapping it firmly around Loki's cock, surprised at the slight chill that pulsed under his skin.

"I did not give you permission to put your hands on me."

"It's sex Loki, there is going to be a lot of touching involved." Tony smirked, will slowly sliding his hand from base to tip. Loki steadied himself, while biting his lip to keep himself from moaning in pleasure.

"You know Bambi; I'm getting sick of the whole holier-than-thou attitude." Tony gave Loki's dick another stroke, "You may be a Prince in Asgard, but here on Earth you are nothing more than a wanted man."

"I may be a prisoner, but I am still a Prince, it is not just a title it is my BIRTH RIGHT!" he shouted, slapping Tony's hand off of him.

"You are such a diva," Tony mumbled as Dummy came wheeling into the room with a small bottle.

"Finally," Loki jumped off the bed and grabbed the bottle from the robot, "You are going to regret every insult you have hurled my way, and by the end of the night you will be screaming my name." Dummy slowly backed out of the room unnoticed by the two men.

"If you say so," Tony shrugged as Loki approached, "Might I just say that you look rather horny this evening." Loki growled, his red eyes flashing dangerously. Loki coated his fingers with lube, allowing the lube to cool a bit, before shoving two fingers into Stark's tight hole. Tony let out a strangled cry, willing himself to ignore the burn. It helped that Loki's skin was constantly chilled.

"I see that I will be your first," Loki chuckled darkly as Tony's cheeks tinted pink, "I'll be sure to make this a night you will never forget." He worked his fingers, stretching the skin before slipping in a third finger.

"I'm not going to lie to you Stark, this will hurt. Quite a lot actually." He pulled out his fingers, lubricating his cock before lining it up with Stark's ass.

"I'm a big boy; I think I can handle it." Loki just smirked down at him before slamming into him.

"Oh, shit!" Tony cried, ignoring his reflex to clench around his dick. His body began to get used to the feeling of Loki's penis.

"You cannot say I didn't warn you."

"Just move." Tony demanded, and Loki did just that. Pulling out all but the tip, and slamming back into him. "Ah, yes." Tony moaned.

"You're acting like a pathetic whore." Loki chided, increasing the tempo of his thrusts.

"Fuck you," Tony spat, Loki smirked, shifting his position before thrusting forward, hitting Tony's prostate.

"I already am," Loki replied as Tony cried out. Sweat covered both of them, and they were getting close.

"That's it." Tony growled, before hooking his legs around the God and flipping them over. Loki let out a noise of surprise, before Tony leaned down to capture his lips. Tony pulled his hips up, before pushing back down on Loki's cock, allowing it to go deeper than before.

"Ah, Stark." Loki yelled, before he caught himself.

"Come on Loki, I want to hear you make some noise." Tony looked down at the Frost giant below him. His read eyes filled with lust, his blue skin looking flushed. Tony thrust up again, grabbing his dick in his hand, jerking himself off in time with his thrusts. Loki just stared in awe, letting little moans of appreciation slip through his lips.

"S…Stark. I'm s…so clo…ose." He moaned out, finally discarding all his inhibitions. Tony leaned down, licking at Loki's ear.

"Call me Tony," he whispered seductively, "My prince." Loki's body jolted as he came with Tony's name falling from his lips. Tony followed shortly after, coming all over Loki's blue chest. They both stared at each other as they came down from their orgasm. Slowly Loki's blue skin faded to a pale white. Tony shifted forward, pulling off of Loki. They both were sprawled out on their backs, the bed sheets a mess between them. Tony's eyes met Loki's and he winced as he shifted to face him.

"Shit Bam…" Tony began but seemed to realize what he was about to say, "Loki," he amended before continuing, "We just fucked." Loki laughed, an easy smile sliding across his lips.

"That's putting it bluntly Sta…Tony." They both broke out into a quick burst of laughter before the truth sunk in.

"Thor's taking you back tomorrow."

"Yes. Tomorrow I return to face my punishment." He looked solemn, his eyes showing the fear he hid.

"What's going to happen to you?" Tony asked, although he wished he hadn't.

"I will suffer a fate far worse than death." Loki admitted.

"Ah, well that sucks." Tony rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Don't you dare pity me Tony." He snapped but Tony held his hand up in surrender.

"I do not pity you. Heck, I think a part of you really deserves. The other part thinks this wasn't entirely you're doing." He explained.

"Whether it was or not is not in play. I will return to Asgard and face what Odin has declared suitable chastisement." They lay awkwardly next to each other, a strained tension filling the air.

"I should thank you though Stark." He met Tony's eyes and they glistened with sorrow. "You gave me something I never thought possible."

"Mind blowing sex? Yeah I do that all the time Prongs."

"That's not what I meant." He sighed, rolling away from Tony. He flicked his wrist and they were both fully dressed. Tony stood up, hissing in pain the entire time.

"I can help you with that ease the pain, remove it entirely." Loki offered, but didn't wait for his reply before healing him with magic.

"Thanks." Tony strode across the room pausing in the doorway. He was going to add something but decided against it. What they had didn't mean anything. It was just a onetime deal.

-BONUS SCENE-

"Stop fraternizing with the prisoner Stark!" Clint called in to Tony, who was currently annoying Loki by calling him deer related nicknames. Not that Clint cared; hell Loki deserved it for the hell he put Clint through. Thor was currently up on the roof moping, while Black Widow had disappeared for the day. That left Bruce, Clint and Steve to do some manly bonding. Clint suggested target practice; Steve said working out, and Bruce decided he was going to hide in the lab. So instead they all decided to catch Steve up on what movies were like. A good way to teach all about the pop culture references that Tony makes. They just didn't know what movie to start with.

"How about Steve thinks of something peculiar Tony has said, and we will go from there." Bruce suggested from where he was sitting alone in a giant grey armchair. Clint stretched from his perch on the back of the smaller of the leather couches.

"Good idea jade jaws. So Cap'n, pick a phrase, any phrase." Clint stared at Steve whose eyebrows were furrowed in thought.

"Uhmm, what did he call you when you asked for a lift? Legolost?" Steve asked a bit timidly.

"No, I think you mean Legolas. That's a reference to an archer in Lord of the Rings." Clint explained. "JARVIS, please play Lord of the Rings 1."

"Steve, who was sitting, back straight, on the last remaining catch began to relax when the movie started. A third way into the movie, and Steve was very confused, asking Bruce for clarification. Clint just sat there shooting arrows into ceiling, only paying attention when archery was involved.

Just then they heard the elevator doors open, and they saw Dummy exiting a small bottle griped tightly in his claws. For a robot without expressions, he almost looked triumphant.

"Hey buddy," Clint greeted, "What do you got there?" Clint jumped of the couch and approached the robot. Dummy tried it's best to avoid the archer, but Clint was persistent. He pried the bottle out of his grasp, and read the label.

"Why the hell is Dummy carrying around a bottle of lubricant?" This caught the other two Avenger's attention.

"Lubricant?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, like for sex." Clint replied, noting how Steve's cheeks flushed pink.

"Well obviously it's for Tony." Bruce sighed, really not interested in the other man's sex life.

"But last time I saw Tony, he was picking on Loki. And I haven't really seen him since." Clint continued. "You don't think." Bruce's jaw dropped, while Steve's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"STARK AND LOKI ARE HAVING SEX?!" he shouted in surprise, "How, what, why? I mean, I know this time period, has different…I just never thought…I mean…Stark…I…I…" Bruce laid a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Now look what you did cupid, you broke Steve." Bruce chided almost playfully. "We don't know what the heck Tony and Loki are up too." He handed the bottle back to dummy. "I say we just let the robot go and finish watching the movie." Dummy grabbed the bottle once more, and continued on his way.

"Nope," Clint stated, "I'm following Dummy." As he chased after the robot, Bruce rolled his eyes but went after Clint, dragging a shocked Steve behind him. Dummy entered Loki's holding "cell" and the three held their breath, trying to hear what was going on inside.

"Finally," They heard Loki shout, along with the creaking of a mattress. "You are going to regret every insult you have hurled my way, and by the end of the night you will be screaming my name." Loki continued, and the three men covered their mouths. They stared at each other eyes wide. Dummy exited the room, the door shutting behind them.

"Shit," Clint cursed, "Now how are we going to know what's going on."

"I think we have heard enough," Bruce replied, "Especially Steve."

"No," Clint said while creeping closer to the door, pressing his ear against the cold metal.

"You look rather horny this evening." He heard Tony say, and he could recognize his cocky tone. He could already tell that Loki wasn't going to like that. There was a strangled cry that had Clint waving the other two over. Reluctant and curious the two men joined the archer.

"This is invasion of Tony's privacy!" Steve whispered to the others.

"I see that I will be your first," Loki chuckled, "I'll be sure to make this a night you will never forget."

"I think that is enough proof for me." Bruce balked, rushing away from the door and back to the movie.

"Me too!" Steve added before following the scientist.

"Spoil sports." Clint muttered, before pressing his ear to the door once more. "Now where were we?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
